Techniques de drague, selon Renji
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Mon Dieu, Renji est tellement attiré par son capitaine glaçon ! Mais que faire ? Un bellâtre insensible peut-il aimer un grand dadais aux cheveux rouges ? Renji va tout faire pour...et attention aux dégâts pour nos mirettes ébahies. yaoi Bya-Renji
1. Prélude

-1**Titre : Techniques de drague, selon Renji**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew, c'est-à-dire moi**

**Rating : K **

**Genre : Romance/Humour**

**Pairing : Kon/Ichigo….heuuuu, non, Byakuya/Renji**

**Note de l'auteur : Ceci est le prélude d'une formidable aventure - La tentative de séduction de Renji sur Byakuya. Faut pas rêver, ceci n'est PAS une fic sérieuse, ni une fic guimauve, ni même une fic charmante. Ceci est une fic qui fait rire, qui fait pleure (de rire), qui fait se dire « Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fumé l'auteur ? » (réponse : le tapis de douche). Bonne lecture à vous !!!**

…

Pauvre Renji !

C'était la centième fois (il avait compté) qu'il se réveillait, en sueur, après avoir été torturé par un nouveau rêve érotique. Il avait eu beau résister : prendre des douches froides avant d'aller se coucher; prendre des somnifères fournis par la 12ème division - qui provoquaient comme effets secondaires une perte de cheveux, des petits boutons et des crampes soudaines -; et même ne pas dormir du tout. Mais rien à faire : quand ce n'était pas dans son sommeil, c'était pendant son éveil : en plein milieu d'un combat, ou alors qu'il rédige un rapport de mission, ou encore quand il est aux toilettes (très humiliant, la fois où il a fait un rêve érotique dans les toilettes).

Bref, ça ne pouvait plus continuer. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Mais il n'y connaissait rien du tout en technique de drague ! Tant pis…il improviserait !

Il sourit, d'un air malveillant, assis dans son lit « Capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki, me voilà ! ».

…

XD


	2. L'attaque frontale

-1**Chapitre : L'attaque frontale**

**Note de l'auteur : Je vous avait prévenu !! Fuyez, fuyez, pauvres fous (imite Gandalf dans la Moria) **

…

« Renji, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda le capitaine de la sixième d'un ton plat.

- J'ai envie de vous !, susurra le lieutenant en s'asseyant sur le coin du bureau, essayant de prendre une pose langoureuse à la Sharon Stone dans Basic Instinct (sauf qu'il portait un kimono, donc son jeu de jambes était un peu beaucoup dissimulé sous le tissu, donc sans effet).

- …

Byakuya continua de remplir son formulaire. C'était un bon de commande pour un jacuzzi.

- Regardez-moi !, s'exclama Renji d'une voix suppliante.

Le noble leva la tête, faisant tomber sur le rouquin un regard lourd de mépris.

Ils se fixèrent, l'un hostile, l'autre surpris.

Se fût Renji qui perdît; il détourna les yeux, les joues rouges :

- Okay, j'ai compris…

Il quitta la pièce.

Une fois dehors, il sortit un petit livre de sa poche, avec pour titre « Comment séduire l'élu de votre coeur » (éditions Kyôraku) et raya la mention « allumez-le ». Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas son truc, l'attaque frontale.


	3. Emo Renji

-1**Chapitre : Émo Renji**

**Note de l'auteur : C'est vrai que mes personnages sont OCC. Je crois que ça veut dire « complètement barré » ou bien « pas du tout comme dans la fiction d'origine ». Ya des gens que ça agace. Moi je trouve ça marrant, d'imaginer la personnalité de personnages qu'on ne connaît pas très bien finalement. Après tout, qui peut être sûr à cent pour cent que Renji n'est pas totalement cinglé ? Qui peut dire que Byakuya n'est pas un grand timide ? On n'en sait rien ! Ça reste une possibilité tout à fait intéressante à exploiter donc…**

…

Byakuya vit arriver son lieutenant, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Le visage couvert de larmes, Renji pleurnicha dans ses mains, faisant pitoyablement face à son capitaine.

- Bouhou, je suis malheureux. Personne ne m'aime, et je suis inutile et moche, et très bête, tellement que je ne m'aime pas moi-même; en plus je suis déprimé, et je suis ennuyeux quand je suis déprimé, et même que je vais être obligé de demander des remontants à la 4ème division, parce que sans ça je ne tiendrais pas, parce que je suis une loque et que je ne vaux rien, et puis d'abord je suis un fainéant, qui ne sert à rien, seulement à se plaindre, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher, et je suis un lâche, et j'arriverais jamais à vous battre, vous êtes trop fort, je suis tellement nul, et puis…

La noble interrompit sa litanie en plaquant brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes - « Par pitié, qu'il se taise. » pensait-il en fourrant sa langue dans la bouche du rouquin.

- …

- Tu veux encore t'apitoyer sur ton pauvre sort ?, demanda Byakuya se détachant de son lieutenant, puis s'essuyant la bave qui coulait sur son fier menton.

- Heuuu…non, bafouilla Renji, rouge comme ses cheveux et un sourire grand comme une banane aux lèvres. Dites capitaine, vous ne voudriez pas sortir avec m…

- Non, le coupa le brun en s'en allant.


	4. Le dîner

-1**Chapitre : le dîner (de cons ?)**

**Note de l'auteur : J'aime bien Ikkaku et Yumichika. Je suis contente qu'ils soient amis avec Renji J'aime bien aussi Ichimaru, Kira (fin, surtout dans mon imagination), Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, Renji, Aizen (après son come-back ! XD), Grimmy, et mon préféré est Hichigo monochrome XD. **

…

« Pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes là Renji ? Je croyais que tu voulais me montrer quelque chose d'important ? »

Byakuya Kuchiki était assis sur une chaise. Renji était assis sur une autre chaise - il aurait bien aimer s'asseoir plutôt sur les genoux de son capitaine, mais celui-ci avait poliment refusé.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis à une table, dans un grand restaurant.

- J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux manger d'abord !, répliqua le lieutenant.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu portes un costume noir avec une rose accrochée au revers de ta veste, et non l'uniforme réglementaire de shinigami ?

- Hem…parce que c'est plus beau ?, répondit Renji en se rappelant ce que lui avait dit Yumichika, à savoir : Si tu veux que quelqu'un t'aime, il faut que tu sois beau; c'est pour ça que personne n'aime Ikkaku.

La conversation, fort instructive, c'était définitivement arrêtée là quand Ikkaku avait surgit, son sabre en main, pour découper son meilleur ami en rondelles.

Donc, pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire ensuite, Renji regarda son manuel de drague « Comment séduire l'élu de votre coeur » (édition Kyôraku) (techniques testées à l'académie des shinigamis) sous la table.

- Renji…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, soupira Kuchiki-sama d'un air ennuyé.

- Heu…heu…, balbutia le jeune homme. Je…je…(idée) je regarde si je n'ai pas de tache sur mon pantalon !

Il avait réussi à lire qu'il fallait des chandelles et une lumière tamisée, pour une ambiance romantique. Il sortit des chandeliers en forme de femmes nues et des bougies vertes (c'est tout ce qu'il avait en stock) de son sac à main, qu'il a emprunté à une certaine Mary Popkins (ou un truc comme ça).

Il venait d'allumer les « chandelles » lorsque les ennuis arrivèrent.

- Abarai-kun !

Voilà que Kira lui fait un grand coucou, à quelques mètres de là.

Hinamori au bras, il vient lui dire bonjour.

Ils se font la bise, se tapent dans les mains comme des rappeurs, en faisant « Yo, ça va mon frère », puis le blond s'aperçoit enfin de la présence de Kuchiki et son sourire se fane.

- Ooops, je dérange ! Bon ben on va s'en aller…

Mais Hinamori ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Ooooooh, mon dieu Abarai-kun a un…RENCART !

Tout le monde dans le restaurant se fige pour se tourner comme un seul homme vers la table jusque là discrète des deux (futurs) tourtereaux.

C'est alors que Byakuya rougit comme une pivoine et Renji prend un air gêné.

Kira jugea bon d'emmener Hinamori en la tirant par le bras de toutes ses forces et en lui demandant comment allait Aizen - sûr par cette méthode qu'elle serait tellement absorbée par son sujet qu'elle ne penserait plus à la situation amoureuse de Renji.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers son supérieur, prêt à engager la conversation.

Mais celui-ci avait mystérieusement disparu.

Renji soupira et sortit son livre de sous la table. Il barra au stylo rouge l'option « emmenez-le au restaurant pour un dîner romantique ».


	5. Le retour d'émo Renji

-1**Chapitre : le retour d****'****émo Renji**

**Note de l'auteur : ça, c'est à cause de Nanamy-tiep…On parlais des trucs que j'allais faire faire à Renji - des trucs affreux, comme vous en avez eu un aperçu - et elle a dit un truc du genre « je vais me jeter du haut d'une fenêtre si tu fais ça »…alors j'ai ricané, et là, elle a commencé à avoir peur **

**T'as raison d'avoir peur Nanamy-myu.**

…

Byakuya se promenait dans le Seireitei en sifflotant joyeusement. Ou du moins, en essayant de siffloter joyeusement, c'est-à-dire pour lui de siffler de façon stridente une marche funèbre.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine de me retenir, j'en ai assez ! Je veux en finir avec cette vie minable et dénué de sens ! Ne m'arrêtez surtout pas, Capitaine Kuchiki !, déclara une voix dramatique pleine de trémolos au dessus de sa tête.

Byakuya leva alors son digne nez, comprenant enfin que c'était à son auguste personne que l'on s'adressait.

- Je vais sauter, et tout le monde sera bien plus heureux sans moi, s'exclama Renji, debout sur le toit des quartiers de la 6ème divisions, l'air de déclamer un texte de Racine.

- Je vois, fut tout ce que le noble trouva à répondre, en continuant son chemin.

- QUOI ?!? C'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait ?!?, cria le rouquin, scandalisé.

Il glissa sur un tuile et tomba.

Byakuya s'en alla sans se retourner, même en entendant son lieutenant se vautrer lamentablement sur la pavé.

- Merde, ça n'a pas marché, grogna Renji en barrant une autre option sur son manuel de drague - « faites lui du chantage » - tout en crachant une dent ensanglantée.


	6. La tenue sexy

-1**Chapitre : la tenue sexy**

**Note de l'auteur : Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de Rikichi. C'est un jeune shinigami complètement gaga de Renji (j'exagère encore…quoique), qui amène Hanatarô à Renji quand celui-ci est laissé pour mort par Byakuya, alors qu'il tentait d'aller sauver Rukia. Ça y est, vous vous souvenez de lui ? Je trouve qu'avec Hanatarô, il forme un joli duo ils se complètent en quelque sorte…**

…

Tout le monde s'était bien moqué de lui; même Yumichika lui avait fait remarqué, fort élégamment d'ailleurs - « Hey, tu pars faire le trottoir ma grande ? Haha » - qu'il avait l'air ridicule.

Mais Renji s'en fichait. Il était désormais certain que la tenue sexy, avec minijupe et décolleté, allait faire de l'effet à son inflexible capitaine; il l'avait lu dans son manuel de drague !

Il entra dans le bureau de celui-ci en ondulant les hanches, puis en se cassant la gueule à cause de ses talons hauts de drag queen.

Il se releva péniblement et s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait personne.

- Rikichiiiii !, apella-t-il dans le vide.

Le bon génie - l'adolescent qui idolâtrait Renji - apparu comme par magie.

- Oui maître…heuuu, Lieutenant Abarai ?

- Où est la Capitaine Kuchiki ?

- Quand il a entendu dire que vous veniez par ici dans cette tenue, il s'est enfuit précipitamment avec des vêtements et des vivres, disant qu'il allait habiter dans les montagnes quelques temps…

Renji baissa la tête, déçu. Ses longs cheveux, détachés, retombèrent sur son visage.

- Si je puis me permettre…, commença Rikichi. Les bas résilles vous vont à merveille.

- Non, tu ne peux pas te permettre, grogna le rouquin en s'arrachant les faux cils.


	7. Harcèlement

-1**Chapitre : harcèlement**

**Note de l'auteur : Renji est comme un pitt-bull. Une fois qu'il tient quelque chose entre ses dents, il ne lâche jamais prise. C'est une caractéristique admirable.**

**Et un peu effrayante. A y réfléchir, mes personnages ne sont pas totalement OCC; j'ai pris un aspect de leur personnalité déjà présent, et je l'ai amplifié, ou interprété à ma façon Et surtout, fan de Renji et de Bya-con, pardonnez-moi, j'use parfois d'adjectifs…controversés, dirons-nous.**

…

De son tracé délicat et raffiné, Byakuya Kuchiki écrivait son rapport de mission, lorsque quelque chose l'interrompit.

Cette chose ressemblait à un gros bêta aux cheveux rouges, affichant un sourire ultra-bright.

- Voulez-vous sortir avec moi ?, demanda innocemment le jeune lieutenant.

- Non, répondit le capitaine de la 6ème division sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux de son travail.

…

Au réfectoire, Byakuya mangeait d'un air serein lorsque Renji s'assied à côté de lui, tout sourire.

- Voulez-vous sortir avec moi ?

- Non.

Le noble se leva lentement et s'en fût.

…

Byakuya discutait calmement avec Ukitake, dans le bureau de celui-ci quand il vit une tête aux cheveux rouges, armé de yeux de chien battu, dehors, sous la pluie.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Renji ?, interrogea gravement le grand brun.

- Vous voulez sortir avec moi ?, répondit le rouquin, le sourire tenace malgré ses vêtements et sa chevelure trempés.

- Non !, répliqua Byakuya en refermant sèchement la fenêtre, faisant claquer la vitre contre le nez de son lieutenant.

…

Aux toilettes.

- Vous voulez bien sortir avec moi ?, fit une voix reconnaissable entre toutes derrière la porte.

- Nooon !, rugit Byakuya, assis sur le trône, légèrement, mais alors très légèrement, très agacé - il n'y avait plus de papier. Encore une blague d'Ichimaru, à tous les coups…

…

…

Byakuya poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il rentra chez lui. Renji était alors à un entraînement obligatoire (c'était Byakuya lui-même qui avait demandé à ce qu'il le soit) de remise à niveau de kidô; il devrait en avoir pour un bon moment.

C'est alors que Rukia apparut.

- J'ai un message de la part de Renji pour vous, Nii-sama !, s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ce dernier se prit un instant la tête dans les mains, puis reprit une pose plus digne.

- Et quel est-il ?, demanda-t-il enfin d'un ton las.

- « Voulez-vous sortir avec moi, ce soir ? », récita la jeune femme, l'air un peu perplexe.

- Nooooon !!, grogna le noooooble sur un ton dooooouloureux, en s'enfuyant.

…

Une fois dans sa chambre, après avoir dîner, le chef de la famille Kuchiki se jeta sur son lit en frissonnant comme un pétale de fleur de cerisier dans la brise printanière…

Il roula habilement sur le dos et lâcha un long soupir tremblant - que c'est dur d'être persécuté.

- Voulez-vouuus…sortiiir…avec moooi ?, fit une voix d'outre-tombe provenant du dressing.

Byakuya se tourna vers la porte du dit dressing, le regard exorbité et complètement affolé, alors qu'une silhouette pleine de boue, après s'être longuement entraîné dehors sous la flotte, les cheveux en bataille, le nez rougit - à cause de la fenêtre qu'il s'est prit dans la gueule - et un sourire ginesque aux lèvres, sortit du placard.

- D'acoooooord !!, pleura le capitaine en fourrant son nez dans les oreillers, absolument terrifié.


	8. Le cinoche

-1**Chapitre : le cinoche**

**Note de l'auteur : Au fait, est-ce que je vous ai dit que je détestais Byakuya (Bya-con, pour les ennemis) ? C'est un sale prétentiard, qui se la joue…je la hais je la hais je la hais…oui, « la », puisque Bya-con est aussi appelée Miss Gouttière, à cause de ses pseudos bijoux pour cheveux de nobles !!**

…

Un noble regard se posa sur le panneau « Cinéma Seireitei », puis engloba l'endroit dans son ensemble. Un sourcil sophistiqué et plein de finesse fût levé.

C'est alors qu'une voix grave contenant une menace sous-jacente, mais tout de même flamboyante, demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on FOUT au cinéma Renji ?

- Oh mon dieu, vous avez dit un gros mot capitaine !, s'exclama le dit Renji, l'air sincèrement choqué, bien que lui-même soit un grand adepte des grossièretés en tout genre.

- Et tu n'as encore rien entendu; je vais en hurler tout un tas dans tes oreilles bouchées si tu ne me dis pas ce que nous faisons là…

Le rouquin déglutit péniblement.

- Nous…allons voir un film ?, répondit-il timidement d'une petite voix.

- Quel film ?

Ils contemplèrent les affiches sur le mur du cinéma.

- Celui-là à l'air bien, dit enfin le jeune lieutenant en désignant l'affiche des « Tortues Ninja ».

Byakuya fit la grimace.

- Bon alors celui-là, proposa Renji en montrant l'affiche de « Saw 53 »

Le superbe index frenchement manucuré de Kuchiki-san, droit comme une baguette en bois de cèdre, treize centimètres, vernis rose, se pointa en direction d'une affiche en particulier, sans hésitation aucune.

- Je veux voir **ce **film, déclara-t-il, les magnifiques orbes de ténèbres liquides lui servant d'yeux rivés, comme ceux d'une vache voyant passer un train, sur l'affiche de la dernière comédie romantique de Jennifer Lopez, « Amour à Acapulco ».

Abarai, totalement réticent, acheta deux tickets et un paquet de pop corn, tout en se demandant si le capitaine Kuchiki était un grand sensible dans l'âme fan des histoires à l'eau de rose, ou si plus basiquement il aimait les jolies latino aux formes voluptueuses en maillot de bain.


	9. La concrétisation

-1**Chapitre : La consécration (XD), ou bien La concrétisation, je sais pas trop**

**Note de l'auteur : Bon…suite à la demande de Nanamy-wam (XD) j'ai décidé d'écrire ce chapitre (qu'on m'a d'ailleurs demandé de toutes parts X-) ) pour clore les aventures de Renji le dragueur raté. chanson de Nirvana Rape Byaaaa ! Rape Byaaaa again…**

**Je vous remercie tous d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et j'espère vous avoir fait rire jusqu'à l'ultime fin **

…

Byakuya se réveilla, la tête lourde et sa longue chevelure de soie douloureuse.

Il commençait à peine de se demander comment cela se faisait-il, bon sang, qu'il ait mal aux cheveux, quand il s'aperçut brusquement - ses yeux s'exorbitèrent de deux millimètres face à l'horreur de la situation - que Renji parcourait son torse nu - NU, oh my god ! NU ! - de la langue ! - DE LA LANGUE !?! nosebleed.

D'un revers de main, le noble capitaine essuya son nez fin sanguinolent - garçon émoustillé, saigne du nez (proverbe chinois XD).

- Renji, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu crois être en train de faire, dit Byakuya d'un ton calme, sa voix basse contenant plus de menace qu'une bombe nucléaire qui clignote follement.

Le rouquin leva la tête, interloqué.

- Ben…je commence les préliminaires…

- Et qui t'en as donné la permission ?, demanda le brun, réussissant à conserver un air serein malgré la colère qui bouillonnait en lui comme une casserole d'eau pour les pâtes qu'un jeune étudiant à oublié sur le gaz…bon, d'accord, arrêtons les métaphores.

- C'est vous capitaine, répondit Renji avec une mine d'innocent, malgré qu'il soit lui-même à moitié nu, et qu'ils se trouvassent dans une chambre - celle de Byakuya -, sur un lit, et qu'il y ait une minute à peine, il lui léchait consciencieusement les tétons.

- KUWAAAA ?!?, rugit le brun, perdant sa tranquillité affichée.

Mais il se tût tout de suite, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Aïe aïe…

Soudain, il réalisa ce qu'il avait.

- Renji….qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans le pop-corn, dis-moi ?

- Heuuuuuu…., bafouilla le rouquin, statufié.

Dans sa tête, il compulsa le livre « Comment séduire l'élu de votre coeur », essayant de trouver une annexe à l'article « assaisonnez sa nourriture de saké », du genre « que faire s'il découvre le pot au rose ». Mais rien ne lui vînt à l'esprit.

Son silence acheva de convaincre Byakuya, qui entra dans une rage folle.

- C'était donc pour ça qu'ils étaient gluants ! Ah, espèce de vaurien !

Renji s'empara de ses lèvres. Il aurait bien voulu y glisser la langue, mais il redoutait que son capitaine essaye de la couper avec les dents.

Il se recula donc, une minute après, laissant le pauvre Byakuya respirer.

Rouge, de colère ou de honte, on ne saurait le dire, le brun s'écria :

- Ma parole, tu as envie de raccourcir ton espérance de vie !

Il tendit le bras à sa ceinture pour prendre son zanpakutoh, puis s'aperçut avec terreur qu'il ne l'avait plus.

- J'ai pris mes précautions, ricana le rouquin en lui montrant du pouce Senbonzakura, posé contre le mur, à quelques mètres de là.

Le visage de Byakuya se détendit d'un seul coup. Puis un vilain sourire machiavélique naquît sur ses lèvres rouges, et Renji frissonna, persuadé que Byakuya était le frère caché d'Ichimaru.

Le noble pointa son doigt sur le torse de son lieutenant, et prononça lentement, comme pour en savourer chaque syllabe.

- Sort d'explosion n°4...byakuraï.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

- Et maintenant, voyons voir un peu ce que nous allons pouvoir faire…, susurra Byakuya en retournant le rouquin délicatement mais fermement.

…

…

A la 4ème division, Unohana reçu un papillon de l'enfer.

Isane la regarda; elle semblait inquiète.

- Que se passe-t-il, Capitaine Unohana ?, interrogea-t-elle.

- Eh bien…je viens de recevoir un message du Capitaine Kuchiki qui demande des soins pour son lieutenant, parce qu'ils ont….

En entendant le reste, la jolie Isane rougit affreusement. Vraiment, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que le capitaine de la 6ème division avait fait à son lieutenant. PAS DU TOUT.

**FIN**


End file.
